New Year's Disaster
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: Partying is what teenagers do best. And screwing up is what Sasuke does best... Ring in the New Year, HHS style :Fourth in the Happy Holidays Series: Rated for unnecessarily foul language. Modern AU R


**Wow...what can I say? My computer was re-imaged 4 times (for those less tech-savy people, that means everything, EVERYTHING!, was erased 4 times) and then I had a friend over for 2 week and, being a good hostess, I spend 24-7 with them and, therefore, was unable to access ffnet. This is long overdue and all I can say is I'm really sorry. It seems the only times I can really write is during breaks.**

**For those that are new to the Happy Holidays Series, this is the fourth and so you should probably read the other 3 first. For those that are familiar with the series, you'll still probably want to re-read the first 3 because it's been so long even I forget what happened in those.... -_____-'**

**Again, I've very sorry! *Bowing on the ground Kyoko-style (from Skip Beat)***

**Disclaimer: Naruto the series is not mine and neither are the characters, or New York or holidays in general.**

**And here we go, I'm sorry that my level of writing made this story not really worth the wait...**

* * *

New Year's Disaster

Loud obnoxious music, hoards of intoxicated teenagers and one sulking Uchiha – déjà vu, much?

Yes this scenario was extremely familiar to the Halloween Dance of a few months ago, the only differences being the time of year, the lack of supervision, the completely conspicuous consumption of alcohol and the fact that, believe it or not, Sasuke Uchiha was here of his own volition.

Never mind the fact that he didn't even know the guy (Za-something?) who was having this party or that he hated any type of social gatherings, Sasuke had a very good reason for being here.

'_Hinata…'_ Sasuke blushed unnoticeably, sneaking a peak at said girl who was currently talking to her bun-haired friend. Glaring as someone bumped into him, Sasuke made his way to the beer keg, needing to loosen up.

After the whole birthday-episode Sasuke had decided to redouble his efforts to grow closer to Hinata. The only possible way to do this, however, was to finally cross that line and speak to her at school, which is why he was at this New Year's Eve party. He needed to strengthen his bond with her as much as he could before school started so as to build up enough courage to approach her in front of their classmates.

He chugged the contents of the generic red plastic cup and then quickly refilled it. Needless to say, he was a nervous wreck. Turning back to Hinata in time to see the brown-haired girl leaving, Sasuke was about to take the opportunity to talk to her alone when Kiba Inuzuka, a rowdy boy Sasuke knew as 'Dog Boy', pulled her into a dance.

Watching Hinata blush and smile as the over-exited boy spun her wildly, Sasuke unconsciously crushed the cup in his hand. Trying to stifle his anger he reached for another cup.

'_I'll just have one more…'_

…

16 cups later

Sasuke out-right growled as 'Fuzzy-brows' Rock Lee stole Hinata from the arms of 'Bug Boy' Aburame Shino. The girl hadn't stopped dancing since Dog Boy and Sasuke was pissed.

'_Why the hell is she so friendly with so many guys? And why do those freaks get to spend time with her so freely when I'm stuck waiting across the room?'_

A rough smack on his back made Sasuke choke on his drink. He scowled at his so-called best friend, downing the beer before positively snarling, "What?"

Unperturbed, Naruto grinned. "Hey whassup? Don' ya think you've had enough?" he said, pointing sloppily to the red cup in question. He was obviously tipsy, but, apparently, lucid enough to be concerned about his gloomy friend.

"Mind your own business, dobe," Sasuke hissed, "We both know I can handle myself better than you can."

Naruto brushed it off; he was a happy drunk. "Wha'ever, teme. I'm actually surprised ya showed up."

Sasuke shrugged, still eyeing the female Hyuuga. "What? I can't go to parties like a _normal_ person?"

Naruto blinked, "Tha's no' what I meant, i's 'cuz Za-" He cut himself off when he realized that Sasuke was ignoring him. "Teme, lis'en to me! Wha are ya lookin' at anyway?" Following the other boy's gaze, Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion. "Hina-chan?"

Sasuke bristled.

"Ah, she's lookin' pretty cute tonigh'. Later, teme, I'ma go dance with her."

Sasuke started, "What?! Wait a minute, dobe-" But the blond was already bounding across the room and soon enough he was swinging a red-faced Hinata around, with no respect to the rhythm of the music. Fists clenched, Sasuke tried to control his anger. Failing, he turned his attention back to the keg.

…

With an empty keg and still no quality time with Hinata, Sasuke was seriously regretting coming to this block party.

'_What a waste of time…'_

He tripped over a passed out girl and cursed at the lamp 2 inches from her head. Obviously sloshed, he dragged his body up and turned his hazy vision towards the T.V area where a crowd was gathering.

"Whas' goin' on?" he slurred to the person next to him. Sasuke sneered when, instead of answering, the guy with a black version of Kakashi's scarecrow-do ran away like a frightened five year old girl. Fortunately the fangirl on the other side of him was all too happy to explain. "They found a channel to watch the ball drop in New York, but actually the only thing people care about it is finding someone when the clock strikes twelve," she said with a suggestive leer. Sasuke turned away, narrowing his eyes in thought.

'_Isn't there some kind of tradition for when the countdown ends?'_

While he was pondering this, the people around him began to shout along with the T.V.

"10"

'_Ahh, what is it that you do?'_

"9"

'_Something about starting the new year the way you want to spend the rest of it…'_

"8"

'_Hmm, is it just me or is everyone pairing off, boy-girl?'_

"7"

'_That's right! You kiss someone on New Year's Eve.'_

"6"

'_Maybe it's too soon…but the more I think about it, the more perfect it seems…'_

"5"

'_So where is she?'_

"4"

'_Oh HELL no! Is that Dog Boy and Bug Boy sliding up to her?'_

"3"

'_Even Fuzzy Brows and Bun Girl are checking her out!'_

"2"

'_Well, too bad, NOT happening! At least, not if I have anything to do with it...'_

"1"

Surprised at being whirled around, Hinata immediately smiled. "Oh, Sasu-"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Ahh," Sasuke cringed, holding his red cheek. He looked up in confusion at the girl who he had, just a second ago, crushed his lips against.

Tears running down her face, Hinata touched her lips tenderly, shocked. "H-How c-c-could y-you! M-my f-first…!" she spluttered, unable to even finish the sentence. Turning around and fleeing, a startled Tenten and Lee followed after her quickly. Meanwhile a furious protective-trio advanced on Sasuke, who was still too bewildered to notice.

"Fuck!"

Well, Neji's fist colliding with his eye definitely caught Sasuke's attention. Shino and Kiba looked ready to attack, but luckily for Sasuke at that moment a terrifying warning cut through the noise of the lively party.

"COPS!"

Wide-eyed and slightly panicked, the three self-proclaimed protectors of Hinata spun around to assess the chaos that had erupted and Sasuke found himself yanked to safety by his hysterical best friend.

"Dammit Teme, hurry up!" Naruto cried out as his best friend dazedly trailed behind him, "After all that shit I pulled when I was younger, one more strike and its Juvy!"

Kicking open the back door, Naruto hopped onto Sasuke's back and scaled the fence like a pro. Letting out a frustrated growl at his useless friend, Naruto then proceeded to single-handedly pull Sasuke over the fence and after him.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed breathlessly, ducking behind a dumpster to avoid a wandering police officer. Sirens wailed in the background as many teenagers failed to escape the busted party.

Finally coming to his senses, Sasuke leaned his pounding head against the dumpster, not minding the stench. It's funny how sobering a close call with the law can be.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. "I can't believe Zaku called the cops on his own party," he said, by way of answering. "It's all you fault anyway," he went on, punching Sasuke playfully in the arm, his admiring grin contradicting his words.

"I don't even know the guy," Sasuke mumbled, nursing his sore shoulder.

Naruto just laughed. "Figures! In elementary when we played against Sound's basketball team, you had some kind of psychotic episode and dislocated Zaku's arms."

"I did that?"

"Yup," Naruto cheered, throwing an arm around Sasuke, "He's obviously still traumatized by it enough to bust his own party, but of course you'd forget about it."

Sasuke scrunched his eyes closed and groaned as an image of a tearful Hinata immediately assaulted his vision.

"I'm really fucked up, aren't I?"

"You're just noticing this?"

And wouldn't you know it; Sasuke couldn't even punch Naruto for that.

Oblivious to the atmosphere, Naruto hopped up. "C'mon, teme, I think the coast's clear," he announced, laughing at his own corny speech. "Damn, what a way to ring in the New Year!"

"Disastrous."

* * *

***Siiiigh* If you can find it in your heart, please drop me a review, even if it's only to yell at me.**

**Midnight's Violet Haze**

**HS**


End file.
